What Am I To You
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jimin benci fakta bahwa ia hanya dan selalu memikirkan Taehyung, ia tidak dapat berhenti. Jimin sesak dipenuhi cinta untuk sahabatnya itu, namun Taehyung bahkan tidak repot untuk peduli. Pada akhirnya Jimin pasti akan menyerah juga. / BTS, VMIN, V/Taehyung x Jimin, uke!Jimin / Oneshot.


_Gummysmiled's 36th fanfiction_

 **What Am I To You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada saatnya aku ingin menyerah dari semua yang kuusahakan.

Mengapa aku selalu menunggumu?

Dan mengapa aku tak bosan berharap?

 **.**

Kau bahkan tak mencariku.

Jadi apa arti diriku untukmu?

 **.**

Perasaanku sangat sederhana.

Aku bahagia di sisimu.

Aku merasa hangat di dekatmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What Am I To You**

Sekali lagi, hari ini. Dalam ruangan dengan kertas dinding bertema alam. Senandung untaian cinta yang dilagukan menemani sosoknya yang terduduk seorang diri. Di kursi dekat jendela bening, Park Jimin tenggelam dalam kontemplasi. Hanyut dalam renungan setelah bosan memandangi kepulan asap dari secangkir kopi hitam pesanannya.

Sekali lagi, terlambat setengah jam. Jimin sudah biasa ada di sana setiap akhir pekan demi melaksanakan janji. Janji yang membuatnya kerap kali menunggu.

Tapi sekali lagi, Jimin sudah biasa.

Lalu gemerincing kecil pintu toko memberi tanda kedatangan. Riuh tawa terdengar mendekat. Bukan satu orang, Jimin sudah menerka.

 _Dan lagi-lagi bersamanya_.

Jimin selalu berharap ini akan menjadi acara kecil tanpa _dia_. Meski begitu, Jimin tak pernah mendapatkannya, pun tak begitu ingin harapannya terwujud. Aneh memang. Jimin selalu punya dua sisi berlawanan dalam dirinya yang saling menggerogoti satu sama lain dan memaksa untuk mendominasi.

Kemudian mereka duduk di hadapannya. Jimin baru sadar, kepala dua orang itu dilindungi jaket kulit hitam yang tampak basah karena tetes air hujan. Ia tahu cuaca memburuk dua jam belakangan. Ia juga sangat tahu, jaket yang mereka gunakan untuk bernaung itu adalah pemberiannya tahun lalu. Kado spesial untuk—

"Kim Taehyung."

Dua sejoli itu terhenti tawanya karena lirihan Jimin.

"Sialan, kalian membuatku menunggu lagi," Dan Jimin merengut sebal, kamuflasenya.

Kim Taehyung yang Jimin sebut tadi kembali tertawa, begitu pula lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kukira kau sudah biasa, Jimin- _ah_. Jeon Jungkook dan remedial Bahasa Inggrisnya. Dia selalu menyusahkan." Taehyung mengusak rambut hitam arang lelaki itu. Jeon Jungkook, kekasihnya. Adik tingkat Jimin juga.

Jimin menggeleng kecil selagi tangannya mengangkat cangkir kopi dari alas piring kecil. Disesap sedikit cairan itu sebelum ia mencemooh, "Kukira kau sama buruknya dalam Bahasa Inggris. Kook _ie_ butuh guru privat, bukan pengajar abal sepertimu."

Jungkook malah terkekeh geli meski wajah kekasihnya bertransisi jadi muram. "Tenang saja, _hyung_. Tae Tae _hyungie_ belajar bersamaku di internet. Kami lihat banyak video dan kurasa itu lebih mudah diingat daripada mencatat dan menghapal."

Jimin terdiam sejenak. _Oh, tentu saja. Aku lupa Taehyung selalu punya waktu untukmu._

Ia menurunkan cangkirnya, kemudian menyengir lebar. "Bagus sekali jika kau menemukan metode belajar yang cocok untukmu."

Bersembunyi di balik topeng berkarakter seorang kakak yang dewasa.

Jimin tahu Taehyung senang bila ia begini. Taehyung bahagia jika semua orang mendukung dan menyayangi kekasihnya.

Mereka lanjutkan bercengkerama. Jika dunia menyukai topengnya, maka Jimin tak akan keberatan memakainya selama sisa hidupnya.

 **.**

 **W**

 **.**

Seoul _subway_ yang mengantar Jimin pulang dari _café_. Kembali sendirian. Duduk dan menatap kosong ke arah lantai polos yang menjadi pijakan kaki. Jimin tidak sepenuhnya orang yang menyedihkan. Ia habiskan banyak waktu untuk merenung karena ia memang tipe pemikir. Tapi menurut beberapa orang, mereka yang banyak berpikir adalah orang yang banyak menyesal. Menginginkan sesuatu yang tak dapat mereka raih.

Jimin pun begitu. Ia masih ingat betul. Jimin lebih dulu kenal dan dekat dengan Taehyung. Mereka cepat akrab padahal watak dan perilaku mereka bertolak belakang. Jimin adalah pribadi pendiam. Diulangi, Jimin itu tipe pemikir. Ia melakukan sesuatu setelah memiliki banyak pertimbangan. Penjunjung tata krama dan penganut adat kesopanan yang taat. Serius dan memiliki banyak ketakutan. Sedangkan Taehyung adalah kebalikannya. Lelaki Kim itu sembrono dan cuek. Bertingkah sesukanya karena percaya bahwa ia berhak melakukan apapun yang disukainya. Menurut Jimin, Taehyung tak begitu memperhatikan perasaan orang lain.

Lalu yang membuat mereka bersatu mulanya karena Jimin. Jiminlah yang lebih dulu menganggap Taehyung adalah teman yang menyenangkan meski mereka tak jarang berbeda pandangan. Taehyung memiliki banyak teman, sangat banyak, sampai-sampai Jimin tidak percaya waktu Taehyung berkata bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai keramaian dan lebih mencintai keheningan.

Ah, lamunan Jimin selalu berputar tentang Taehyung saja.

Walaupun Jimin benci fakta bahwa ia hanya dan selalu memikirkan Taehyung, ia tidak dapat berhenti. Jimin rindu banyak hal tentang Taehyung, dan kereta ini membuat hatinya makin kacau.

Dulu mereka sering naik kereta bersama. Itu saat mereka masih kelas satu dan Jimin jauh lebih pendek dari sekarang. Taehyung yang memang sering _sarapan tiang listrik_ sungguh beruntung karena hidupnya tidak pernah mengenal rasanya dihimpit orang-orang bertubuh lebih besar, juga tidak pernah sesak napas dan mencium bau keringat orang yang baru pulang kerja.

Jimin rindu. Taehyung, si _playboy_ itu, akan memeluk pinggangnya hingga tubuh mereka bertemu. Jimin tentu tak bisa melawan karena dikepung tubuh-tubuh lain, sehingga ia terpaksa membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam di ceruk leher Taehyung. Lelaki itu akan meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Jimin seraya berucap, "Aku berduka karena memiliki teman kurcaci.", lalu Jimin akan menghantam perut temannya dengan satu kepalan tangan.

Tanpa sadar senyumnya merekah. Kembali ia merasa tolol karena, astaga, begitu mudahnya kenangan manis dengan Taehyung membuat hatinya berbunga. Bahkan sejenak ia lupa bahwa Taehyung sudah sepenuhnya berubah.

Bukan maksud Jimin untuk menyalahkan seseorang, tapi Taehyung _tak lagi sama_ setelah menemukan tambatan hatinya setahun yang lalu.

Dan Jimin begitu terpukul saat ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukanlah tujuan hati Taehyung berlabuh.

 **.**

 **A**

 **.**

Semester ini adalah yang terakhir. Segera, Jimin dan teman-teman seangkatannya akan lulus dari sekolah kemudian melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi. Jimin sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk mengenang tiga tahun yang ia habiskan di sekolah, namun apa daya. Yang ia dapatkan hanya buku-buku latihan soal untuk ujian kelulusan. Kembali Jimin merenung.

Dulu, ia dan Taehyung sering membahas mengenai drama Korea di tengah pelajaran. Satu kesamaan mereka yang cukup aneh, mereka menyukai drama.

Tapi Jimin lebih paham, Taehyung yang sekarang tak akan bicara jika ia tak menyapa terlebih dahulu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Taehyung begitu hangat pada orang lain namun kerap bersikap dingin padanya.

"Tae." Jimin berinisiatif memanggil Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya?"

Jimin tersenyum. Lagi-lagi menjawab tanpa melihatnya. Dulu sebelum Jimin mengerti Taehyung berubah, ia tetap mengoceh seenaknya. Sibuk bertanya walaupun Taehyung membalasnya dengan singkat.

Beruntung Jimin sadar. Percuma ia berusaha. Ia hanya akan terlihat bodoh, selalu mencari topik bahasan yang menarik, bahkan ketika Taehyung bersikap tak acuh.

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah."

Lihat, 'kan? Taehyung menyerah. Bahkan tak berniat menanyakan mengapa Jimin berucap demikian. Cukup membuat penasaran, namun Taehyung pasti tak ingin tahu.

Namun lain dengan keesokan harinya.

"Jimin- _ah_ , kau tahu? Ada restoran bertema _anime_ dekat rumahku. Mau datang bersama?"

Jimin menoleh, disambut pasang mata yang menatapnya hangat. Ia melirik guru Matematika di depan, masih sibuk dengan rumus-rumus yang lebih rumit dari hidup.

"Jungkook?"

Sudah Jimin duga, senyum cerah Taehyung tercipta hanya dengan sepatah mantra. Nama lelaki spesial yang selalu berada selangkah di depan Jimin.

"Tentu dia ikut!"

Dan senyum Taehyung pun adalah rantai sihir bagi Jimin, menjeratnya dengan begitu mengerikan hingga hatinya memanipulasi pikirannya untuk merasa bahagia.

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

Satu yang Jimin tahu dari dulu. Kim Taehyung, temannya itu, seorang _playboy_. Makhluk ceroboh dan tidak peduli lingkungan. Ia perwujudan sempurna dari kata sembrono. Bahkan Jimin tak mampu menarik Taehyung dari kebiasaannya, dan Jimin tak ingin menentang Taehyung berakibat dirinya dijauhi. Pada akhirnya, Jimin lebih memilih mengalah dan sesekali mengingatkan.

Hari ini Jimin melaksanakan dua ujian berturut-turut, sehingga ia tak sempat sarapan demi datang ke sekolah lebih awal untuk diskusi dengan teman-temannya. Jadi ketika guru Sejarah menyebalkan tak kunjung masuk kelas dalam sepuluh menit, tanpa mengulur waktu lebih banyak, Jimin melesat secepat angin menuju kantin sekolah.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat bahagia, jadi ia memesan dua mangkuk _ramyeon_ instan sekaligus. Padahal kemarin, ia juga mengonsumsi makanan yang sama. Dalam seminggu ini, mi instan menjadi menu makan siangnya nyaris tiap hari.

Jimin tahu ini tidak baik, tapi ia telah jatuh cinta pada cita rasa _ramyeon_ instan. Sungguh keterlaluan.

Pemilik kantin membawa pesanannya. Jimin berucap terima kasih dengan riang, sebelum memisahkan dua sumpit lalu mengangkatnya ke udara.

 _Tidak apa. Hari ini yang terakhir._

"Selamat makan!"

Namun sebelum Jimin sempat menyumpit _ramyeon_ , mangkuknya ditarik lima puluh senti ke kiri. Jimin terlonjak kaget, lalu menoleh.

 _Sluuurp_..

Sudut mata Jimin berkedut, dan matanya menatap tidak suka. Ia menggeram seperti seekor kucing yang buruannya direbut kucing lain.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Kim Taehyung yang diteriakkan namanya malah tak acuh. Ia menyumpit _ramyeon_ lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut secepat kilat.

"Yak! Kau harus membayar tiga ribu _won_ untuk itu, bodoh!"

Tak!

Lagi-lagi, Jimin tersentak saat tangan Taehyung yang besar menghentak meja kantin cukup kuat. Jimin menatap Taehyung tajam sebagai bentuk protes, "Kenapa kau—"

"Itu enam ribu _won_. Berikan mangkuk satunya lagi padaku."

Jimin terhenyak. Di bawah punggung tangan kecokelatan itu, ia bisa melihat dua lembar uang kertas pecahan 1000 dan 5000 _won_.

Taehyung mendengus, membuat perhatian Jimin sontak teralih.

"Kau terlalu banyak makan sampah. Beli yang lain dengan uang itu." sembur Taehyung sadis, selagi tangannya meraih semangkuk _ramyeon_ yang tersisa.

Jimin melempar senyum sinis ketika Taehyung menyeruput kuah _ramyeon_ nya hingga habis dan bersih.

"Tidak mau. Selera makanku hilang setelah melihat wajahmu." ketus Jimin, sebelum kemudian ia berlalu pergi dengan langkah yang panjang-panjang.

"H-Hei, Jimin- _ah_! Kau marah?"

Salahkah Jimin jika ia berharap Taehyung mengikuti jejaknya menuju atap sekolah? Agar mereka bisa berbicara berdua dengan santai.

"Jimin- _ah_!"

 _Maafkan aku, Jungkook._

Jimin sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah ketika Taehyung merangkul bahunya untuk dirapatkan hingga nyaris tanpa jarak.

"Mau ke atap, 'kan?"

Jimin mengangguk semangat.

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

Tubuh Jimin memiliki toleransi rendah terhadap dingin. Ia akan mual jika diterpa angin terlalu lama. Tapi semua kelemahan Jimin akan luruh tanpa alasan jika ia bersama Taehyung.

Seperti saat ini. Jimin dengan nyaman merebahkan kepalanya di paha Taehyung. Senyumnya bahkan tak sedikitpun memudar.

Dalam kepala Jimin, ia sibuk bersyukur. Bersyukur karena akhirnya ia dan Taehyung bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua setelah sekian lama ia menunggu. Taehyung selalu berubah-ubah seperti bunglon. Kadang begitu manis namun kadang menjadi kejam. Jimin rasanya tak bisa lagi menemukan alasan mengapa Taehyung tiba-tiba peduli atau tiba-tiba tak acuh. Taehyungnya sudah berbeda. Namun apabila datang kesempatan di mana ia bisa bersandar pada Taehyumg seperti dulu, maka ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Jimin tersadar dari _daydreaming_ ketika indra penciumannya menangkap bau menyengat yang begitu khas. Aroma yang amat ia benci.

Jimin refleks bangkit kemudian terbatuk-terbatuk. Matanya berair dan mungkin juga memerah, namun ia bisa melihat Taehyung di antara kepulan asap putih di sekitar mereka.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku lupa kau alergi asap rokok." Taehyung terlihat menyesal lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah, meninggalkan Jimin dengan pikirannya yang dipenuhi hiruk pikuk kebingungan dan pertanyaan.

 _Kim Taehyung merokok_.

Jimin tak habis pikir. Ia ikut bangkit berdiri kemudian menghampiri Taehyung.

"Ah, biar kutebak. Kau ingin bilang, 'Sejak kapan kau merokok, Tae?'" Taehyung justru tertawa begitu lepas meski Jimin tampak berang.

Berdesis Jimin, "Tae, maafkan aku, tapi apa kau lupa ayahmu meninggal karena kanker paru-paru?"

Taehyung tidak terlihat tersinggung sama sekali. Malah ia kembali mengisap batang nikotin itu seakan Jimin tak ada di sana. "Aku tidak mungkin lupa, Jimin."

"Kalau begitu ber—"

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku telah candu." sela Taehyung dengan nada malas.

Jimin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Begitu rupanya. Pendapatnya tak berarti lagi bagi Taehyung. Hanya omong kosong yang tak patut dipertimbangkan.

"Kukira kau mengenalku, Tae." Jimin berucap dengan nada menusuk, dan siapapun yang mendengarnya akan tahu jika Jimin sangat kecewa.

Taehyung mengusak rambutnya saat ia sadar teman kerdilnya belum berhenti melayangkan tatapan menuntut.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menjulurkan tangan, menepuk pundak Jimin dua kali. "Aku sangat mengenalmu, Jimin- _ah_."

Menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan umpatan adalah hal yang kini Jimin lakukan. Ia mendengus keras, lalu melangkah pergi dari atap. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengorek telinga dengan kelingkingnya.

"Kenapa sensitif sekali?"

 **.**

 **Y**

 **.**

Jimin mengunyah keripik kentang rasa _spicy grilled beef_ favoritnya. Keheningan seperti malam ini adalah sebuah kelangkaan. Biasanya Jimin yang tinggal sendirian di apartemen akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sambil memutar lagu keras-keras atau menyalakan televisi dan menyetel volumenya cukup besar sehingga ia tak merasa kesepian.

Namun malam ini adalah pengecualian. Jimin berbaring santai di kasur, ditemani setumpuk makanan ringan dan dua kotak susu stroberi. Menikmati waktu senggang dengan membaca serial komik kesukaannya.

Bunyi notifikasi dari salah satu aplikasi jejaring sosial mengalihkan fokus Jimin. Tangannya meraih ponsel hitam legam, lalu mulai memeriksa daftar pemberitahuan.

 _[20.30 PM]_

 **kimtae30** _mengirim post baru._

 _Ternyata Kookie suka Disney Princess! Akhirnya kami berakhir di sini... — sedang menonton Beauty and The Beast._

Ada gambar juga. Jimin dapat melihat, di antara penerangan yang temaram, Taehyung merangkul bahu Jungkook, sedangkan yang lebih muda sepertinya tidak sadar sedang difoto, karena wajahnya sedang menatap antusias ke depan.

Lelaki Park ini tersenyum secara spontan. Pacaran di bioskop rupanya. Jemari Jimin bergerak mengetuk _username_ Taehyung untuk memulai percakapan pribadi.

 _[08.33 PM]_

 **JiminPark** : _Tae.._.

Jimin menjilat bibir. Lima belas menit, dan Taehyung tak kunjung membalas. Nyaris Jimin mematikan ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur, sebelum bunyi notifikasi yang ia tunggu akhirnya terdengar.

 _[08.48 PM]_

 **kimtae30** _: Ya_

Jimin terkekeh. Kini Taehyung menjawab dengan satu kata ketika dulu ia bisa membalas 'Yang Mulia Park, apakah yang ingin Yang Mulia katakan kepada saya?'. Lucu sekali, apa yang sebenarnya Jimin harapkan? Ia hanya terlalu rindu lelucon Taehyung.

 _[08.49 PM]_

 **JiminPark** : _[mengirim gambar]_

 **JiminPark** : _Aku lihat itu di internet. Jika alien menginvasi bumi, kau akan membela mereka atau manusia?_

Astaga, betapa konyolnya pertanyaan itu. Jimin bahkan sudah kehabisan bahan bicara, dan ia tak tahu apa yang bisa membuat Taehyung merespon pesannya dengan antusias.

Satu notifikasi muncul, dan tangan Jimin bergerak lebih cepat dari angin hanya untuk melihat jawaban Taehyung.

 _[08.53 PM]_

 **kimtae30** : Alien

 **kimtae30** : Nanti saja, ya?

Jimin meringis. Tentu saja, jawabannya akan seperti itu. Waktu berkualitas Taehyung dan sang kekasih pantang diusik. Jimin segan mengganggu mereka lebih jauh. Oleh karena itu, ia putuskan untuk membereskan kudapan malamnya sebelum kemudian bergegas menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut.

Sekarang, kepada siapa ia akan ucapkan 'selamat tidur'?

 **.**

 **V**

 **.**

Tiga puluh hari berlalu terlampau cepat. Organisasi siswa kini sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan agenda rutin sekolah, festival akhir tahun. Jimin sudah hapal di luar kepala. Festival berarti setiap kelas wajib mengirimkan perwakilan untuk tampil di pentas.

Saat ini, Jimin sedang membasuh muka di toilet. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sekilas pantulan wajahnya di cermin, pucat. Jimin tahu ia kelelahan dan lagi-lagi melewatkan makan siangnya. Jimin adalah mantan presiden klub tari. Ia memang tidak lagi sibuk dengan klubnya, tapi sekarang ia malah direpotkan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang berubah menjadi murid tari demi festival sekolah. Jimin menolak untuk berpartisipasi karena ia sudah lelah, namun tetap bersedia menjadi guru dadakan untuk mereka.

Jimin menghela napas selagi merapikan rambut, kemudian berjalan keluar dari toilet. Belum ada beberapa langkah, ia mendengar rusuh derap kaki seseorang di koridor. Begitu dilihat, ternyata itu Taehyung dengan setumpuk kertas dalam genggaman tangan.

"TAE!"

Berhasil, Taehyung berhenti berlari lalu berbalik badan, "Yo, Jim!"

Jimin melempar senyum. Sahabatnya itu adalah panitia festival sekaligus pengurus klub vokal. Pasti ia sibuk sekali. "Sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, aku pikir tidak sempat." balas Taehyung cengengesan.

"Tapi lebih baik kau—"

"Aku sedang buru-buru. Sampai jumpa!"

Taehyung melesat pergi bahkan sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan perkataannya. Padahal ia hanya ingin bilang, 'Tapi lebih baik kau makan dulu atau kau akan sakit.'

Konyolnya, mengapa Jimin tak mengatakan itu kepada dirinya sendiri?

 _Besok ulang tahunmu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit._

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

Jika boleh berkata kejam, Jimin itu idiot. Ia terlalu banyak memikirkan orang lain dalam hidupnya. Ia hidup sendirian tapi ia bahkan tak mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Jimin sengaja menunda waktu tidur malam ini. Ia hanya berbaring di kasur, berencana menunggu sampai tengah malam hingga hari berganti. Menantikan tanggal 30 Desember, di mana di tahun-tahun sebelumnya selalu ia dan Taehyung rayakan dengan meriah.

Jimin sudah bilang pada si Kim itu, bahwa ia tak bisa datang ke rumahnya atau ke manapun, karena Jimin merasa kurang sehat. Taehyung tampak memaklumi—agaknya beda tipis dengan tak peduli—tanpa menanyakan keadaan Jimin lebih lanjut.

Sekarang sudah pukul 11.59. Jimin menggigit-gigiti bibir selagi tangannya mengetik nomor telepon Taehyung. Begitu nada sambung terdengar, Jimin tak bisa tak melonjak antusias. Tak peduli suhu ponselnya yang cukup tinggi, ia tetap menempelkan benda itu ke pipi dan telinga kanannya.

Suara rusuh dari seberang sana mendahului sapaan Taehyung, membuat kening Jimin mengernyit.

"Halo, Tae? Kau masih bangun?"

 _"Ya. Kenapa menelepon? Kau demam?"_

Jimin nyaris menjerit bahagia hanya karena Taehyung mengkhawatirkannya. Tanpa peduli dengan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut, Jimin masih melanjutkan konversasi.

"Tidak, tidak. Tae, kau punya waktu? Aku ingin bicara banyak. Karena aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah, sebagai gantinya aku ingin memberi banyak pesan dan harapan." jelas Jimin lembut. Membayangkan seakan Taehyung berada di hadapannya.

 _"Ah, masalahnya aku akan pergi keluar."_

Jimin terdiam.

 _"Jungkook tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Aku yakin dia akan melakukan sesuatu, ckckck."_ lanjut Taehyung tanpa ditanya.

 _"Kau bisa mengatakannya di sana, Jim. Aku bisa menjemputmu dulu, baru kita per—"_

"Tidak mau."

Giliran Taehyung yang bungkam. Jimin sedikit tak percaya ia menolak dengan dingin, tapi ia ingin sekali ini saja menjauh dari Jungkook.

Jimin mengulum bibir, "Jungkook _ie_ akan kecewa jika kau datang bersamaku. Kau yang berulang tahun, tidak mungkin aku datang juga." elaknya diselingi sedikit tawa.

 _"Kau bicara apa? Kau seperti tidak mengenal Jungkook saja. Kau sahabatku, tidak mungkin aku tidak mengajakmu."_

Jimin tertawa keras namun matanya berair, hingga ia rasa lendir juga turun dari hidungnya. Sungguh ia ingin bertanya, jadi di mata Taehyung ia sungguh hanya sahabat saja? Atau tempat mencontek? Atau hanya teman sekelas?

 _"Jim, tidak apa. Kita bisa berangkat bersama."_

Jimin mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai berair. Memantapkan hati, sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Aku ingin sekali bercerita banyak. Mungkin aku telah turun tingkat dari skala prioritasmu, atau mungkin aku tidak pernah menjadi prioritasmu, tapi bisakah... aku bicara kepadamu seperti dulu lagi?"

 _"Park Jimin."_ desis Taehyung seperti sedang tercekik.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Bahkan Taehyung yang hanya memanggil namanya dapat membuatnya bahagia.

"Kita sudah jarang sekali bicara. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan marah padaku, tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau mendengarku. Kumohon..."

Lelaki di seberang sana menghela napas berat. _"Baiklah."_

Jimin memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia harus jujur saat ini juga.

"Kim Taehyung, sahabatku. Kau telah banyak berubah."

 _"..."_

Jimin tertawa penuh sarkasme dan matanya telah basah. "Kau tidak lagi hangat. Aku rindu Taehyung yang dulu. Aku rindu kita pulang bersama, rindu kau yang bicara banyak padaku, rindu kau yang tidak memberi jawaban singkat tiap bicara denganku, rindu kau yang membanggakan diri pernah makan sereal bersama _cola_ dan bukannya susu."

Taehyung terdiam. Jimin dapat mendengar sahabatnya bernapas seperti hendak tenggelam. Berat dan kacau. Apa mungkin Taehyung merasa bersalah?

"Aku seperti kehilanganmu. Kita duduk berdampingan tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku selalu memikirkan apa yang kau suka? Apa yang salah denganku selama ini? Mengapa kau menjadi tak terjangkau olehku?" Jimin terisak hebat, dan kepalanya sangat pusing.

 _"Jimin... kau..."_

"Aku kenapa Tae? Beri tahu aku alasan kau menjauh, agar aku tidak lagi menebak dengan gelisah. Atau kau bosan denganku?"

 _"Jimin, dengarkan aku. Aku, tidak menjauhimu. Aku tidak membencimu sedikitpun."_

Jimin merasa sesak. Benarkah itu? Lalu mengapa hubungan mereka retak?

 _"Kau mengatakan aku berubah, aku tahu. Aku pasti banyak berubah dan membuatmu kesal. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyakiti perasaanmu."_

"Lalu mengapa yang kurasakan adalah sebaliknya?" lirih Jimin.

Taehyung tak menjawab, sama bingungnya dengan Jimin. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, dengan suara isakan Jimin yang memecah hening. Lelaki Park itu mengusap wajahnya yang basah, tapi seketika ia sadar.

Yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya adalah darah.

Kasurnya basah karena cairan merah itu.

Jimin tersedak. Ia segera bangkit untuk meraih tissue di nakas. Tangannya gemetaran membersihkan darah dari wajahnya. Sial, bahkan kepalanya terasa akan meledak.

 _"Jimin? Jimin? Apa yang terjadi?!"_

Jimin mencoba menghapus darah di kasurnya dengan gusar. Sayangnya cairan itu terlanjur mengering dan membentuk bekas yang mengerikan.

Tanpa sadar ia tertawa. Darah dari hidungnya tak kunjung berhenti menetes.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mimisan."

 _"Mimisan? Jim, kau tidak pernah mimisan sebelumnya_ — _"_

"Apa yang kau tahu, Tae?"

Pertanyaan yang tak mampu Taehyung jawab. _Sejauh apa ia mengenal Jimin?_

Jimin memegangi kepalanya yang ngilu luar biasa. Ia rasa kesadarannya berkurang drastis. Bahkan kakinya mati rasa.

 _"Jimin! Kau dengar aku?"_

"Semoga di ulang tahunmu, kau bisa kembali jadi Taehyung yang dulu." Jimin terkekeh. "Aku mencintaimu."

Pandangannya gelap dan seluruh rasa sakit menghilang.

 **.**

 **WAITY VM**

 **.**

Taehyung berdiri. Memandang dalam diam sepasang orang tua yang memapah tubuh kecil Jimin memasuki gerbang keberangkatan bandara Incheon.

Hari ini dia pergi. Tanpa mengizinkan Taehyung minta maaf. Terlalu ragu untuk mendengar jawabannya, lalu memilih untuk berhenti. Berhenti berusaha memikirkan Taehyung.

Jimin tak berperasaan. Memutuskan persahabatan mereka dengan kejam. Merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan pergi ke Amerika dengan alasan berobat.

 _Lalu Taehyung bisa apa?_

Bisa apa dia, selain mengurung diri dan merenung. Meneruskan kebiasaan bodoh sahabatnya, kemudian mulai mengira-ngira.

 _Selama apa ia meninggalkan Jimin?_

Bahkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di sekolah, ia tidak tahu bahwa Jimin telah lama menderita penyakit. Taehyung yang malang, ia harus menyaksikan sahabatnya yang hampir menyerah pada limit maksimal, tanpa pernah mengerti sakit yang Jimin rasakan. Bahkan ayah dan ibu Jimin tak memberi satu kesempatan pun baginya untuk bicara pada Jimin, dan Taehyung tak bisa lebih hancur.

Awalnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jimin begitu berlebihan dalam menghadapinya, tapi di momen yang amat terlambat ini, pada akhirnya Taehyung yang harus menarik kesimpulan.

Selama ini Jimin menunggunya. Sangat mencintainya. Jimin selalu berusaha ada setiap ia butuh bantuan. Tak pernah absen kala ia terluka. Tak sudi meninggalkannya ketika ia terpuruk. Semua itu karena sebuah perasaan rumit yang Jimin miliki.

Mereka berdua idiot. Taehyung tak pernah memikirkan Jimin, dan Jimin terlalu payah mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

 _Siapa yang kejam?_

Apakah Taehyung yang apatis atau Jimin yang masokis? Akankah perasaan Taehyung berubah jika Jimin menyatakan cinta? Akankah Jimin sanggup jika ia menolak?

Tidak. Tiada yang mengalah di antara mereka. Taehyung tetap begitu sampai akhir, tak berbeda dengan Jimin. Walau malam tadi Jimin mengakui semuanya.

Tak ada satu gambaran yang mampu mewakilkan perasaan Taehyung saat ini. Sederhananya, ia habis tak bersisa.

Ia kehilangan orang tersayang.

Yang terburuk, perasaannya dari dulu hingga kini masih tak berubah. Jimin tidak lebih dari sahabatnya.

"Maaf."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hatimu kau tutup rapat, tak merelakan aku membukanya._

 _Aku menyerah pada kebodohan kita._

 _Biarkan aku sembuh._

 _-Park Jimin_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note**

Halo, apa kabar para pembaca? Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bawah, ya. FF ini full diketik di hp, jadi maaf kalo banyak kesalahan xD ditegur aja, gak papa :D

Ah aku mau promosi untuk KookMin shipper, tapi aku belum ada niatan bikin ff KookMin, jadi promonya di sini aja :3

Ada yang mau gabung ke group chat line KookMination? Kalau kalian tertarik untuk bergabung, tolong kasih tahu id line kalian di review atau PM ya, nanti aku undang masuk ;) Mari kita saling mengenal, KookMin shipper~


End file.
